This invention relates generally to merchandise display devices, and has particular reference to an adjustable stocking display device having a novel angular adjustment mechanism.
Stocking or hosiery display devices that employ a plurality of stocking forms have been in use for a number of years. These display devices are usually placed on a store counter top and stockings of different colors, sizes or textures are displayed on the forms which are usually fanned out at their upper ends to better show off the stockings.
The stocking forms in the prior art display devices are usually supported at their lower ends by a horizontal shaft the ends of which are received in a pair of end support members. The forms are pivotally mounted on the shaft so that a fan-like display arrangement can be achieved after which nuts or the like on the ends of the shaft are tightened to force the end support members closer together and thereby clamp the forms in the angular positions into which they have been moved. The forms are thus frictionally rather than positively held in position which means that if the display is jarred or bumped the stocking forms will usually be moved out of their carefully arranged display positions.
The applicants are not aware of any prior art patents that disclose display devices of the type disclosed in the present application. The assignee of the application is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,084 and 3,570,728 which relate to stocking display devices but the patented devices are of a different type being constructed and used in a different manner.